


Sweet Torture (Keep Me On The Edge)

by mariposaeloie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Domestic Harry, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, I'm Going to Hell, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaeloie/pseuds/mariposaeloie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had this smile that said he was up to no good and Harry wasn't sure if he was aroused or scared.</p><p>Or Harry keeps a butt plug all day long without permission to touch himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamed of this. (More or less) and my friend advise me to write it. So here goes my subconscious not-so-secret fantasies.

It was on a break, Harry and Louis were happy in their little world, away from the media and attention. But, even though they were on a break, they still had stuff to do. That day was no different, Louis was suppose to go in the studio for some photoshoot and Harry just wanted to see his friends and have fun. Harry expected this days to go like any other else : he makes breakfast for Louis, some make out session, maybe a blowjob, then they would go do their things and Harry would make dinner, they would eat, maybe have sex if they weren't too tired or they would watch some crap tv. Little did he know that Louis had something else in mind.

 

So Harry woke up, as usual, a little earlier than Louis. He untagled his too long limbs away from his sleeping love. Observed his eyelashes casting shadows on his exquisite cheekbones, his mouth slightly open, his face completly relaxed and just a little bit of drool pooling on the pillow. Morning was one of Harry's favorite moments, he got to look at his Louis all relaxed by sleep and make him delicious food. A small delighted smile made way on Harry's face, he couldn't help himself, he was in love. He kissed softly his lover's forehead before heading to the kitche, butt naked, to make breakfast. He decided on chocolate chip pancakes with mint caramel, all of this homemade, of course. He wisked and cooked, all happy, dancing to some music in his head. A sleepy Louis made way into the kitchen just as the tea was ready and the pancakes well on their way. Louis wrap his arms around Harry's waist, pulling himself closer and resting his chin on Harry's shoulder.

 

"Smells delightfull Harry" mumbled Louis to Harry's deep pleasure.

"Good morning, pumpkin. The tea's ready, yours is in the monkey mug." replied Harry.

 

Louis, very slowly, separated himself from Harry's warm to grab his tea and sit down his stool. Harry continued making their breakfast, wiggling his bum, glancing and kissing his sleepy boyfriend every so often. Once everything was ready, he put his and Louis' plates on the table and sat right next to his love. They started eating, stealing bites from each others playfully. After Louis was full and a little bit more awake, he put away the leftover food and dirty dishes to deal with latter. He grabbed Harry and pulled him toward their bedroom. Louis had this smile that said he was up to no good and Harry wasn't sure if he was aroused or scared. Louis pushed Harry to their bed. He kissed him softly at first. Then, the kisses started being more heated, alterning playfull bites and tongues. It wasn't long before Harry cock filled up and his hands roamed Louis torso pulling him closer. Harry could hardly control himself from rutting against Louis. Louis, however, had a plan and he didn't want Harry to come that way. Louis pulled from his love and pushed himself away. Harry groaned at the lost, hips still looking for friction.

 

"Daddy... please..." whimpered Harry.

"Sorry love, I want you to do something for me. Can you?" said Louis, a amused smile on his lips.

"Anything, Daddy, anything... Please" answered Harry.

"Always so eager, aren't you, babe?" whispered an very obviously pleased Louis "Hang on a sec, love."

 

Louis got up from the bed and went into the toys drawer. Harry couldn't supress a sad noise from the distance, making grabby hands. Louis quickly picked one of their bigger buttplug and a bottle of lube before coming back to the needy boy sprawled on the bed.

 

"Now, baby, I want you to grab your cheeks and spread them appart for me" softly ordered Louis to Harry.

"Yes, Daddy" answered Harry, while executing the order.

 

Louis opened the bottle of lube and spread some on both his fingers and Harry's hole. He started rubbing at Harry entrance in slow circles. Harry bited his plush lips in answer, his body going tense in anticipation and desire. Harry pushed himself on Louis' finger in a silent message. Louis smiled and bited his lover's collarbone as a retalation, while slowly pushing his first finger in. Harry sighed in contentement. Louis started moving his finger in and out, knowing his boy loved it when it was a bit uncomfotable. He curled his finger to where he knew the sweet spot was and pressed against it, sending waves of pleasure inside his angel. Harry let out a moan, his body curling at the sensation. Shivers after this high seized him. Louis could never tired of his sweetheart's reactions in those moments. He relentlessly started pushing and circling Harry's bundle of nerves, barely letting him time to breathe between each stroke. Harry was moaning loudly, writhing beneath him. His face was burning, his blush a deep pink from his head to his butterfly tattoo. It was a sight to behold. His legs were spasming a little, it was not enough and too much at the same time. Harry was panting and looked at Louis with pleading in his eyes. Louis could hardly resist to Harry like that, all flush panting mess of want. He pushed a second finger in slowly to the knuckle. He waited just long enough for it not to be too painfull before starting to move again, scisoring a bit before finding Harry's prostate again. He started picking up a pace, looking to see when his sweet Harry would be ready for a third finger. It wasn't long at all before Harry started making needy noises again.

 

"Daddy, please, need you, please Daddy, more" chanted Harry to Louis' deep pleasure. He loved making his boy need him.

"Shhh... It's ok, babe. I got you" whispered Louis in Harry's ear.

 

Louis started stroking Harry's belly with his free hand, edging closer and closer to his hardness. He then pressed a third finger along his other two inside Harry's heat at the same time as he touched Harry's head. It caused Harry's breath to hitch before a loud moan. Louis started to move both hands at the same time, slowly making Harry edging closer and closer to ejaculation. When Harry was reduce to a shivering mess of want, Louis stopped touching him suddenly. He whined at the lost, not understanding what he did wrong to be punished. He didn't disobey any order, he kept his hands on his cheeks, even when his muscles were straining and it had been a struggle. He looked at Louis with half-closed lidded eyes, a confuse expression on his face.

 

"Daddy!!! Please! Was so close! I've been good! Please, touch me!" pleaded Harry.

Louis chuckled softly, pressing a sweet kiss on his forehead. "I have other things planned, babe and I need you to come back to me a little. Can you do that, love?"

 

Louis started stroking Harry's arms to make him feel loved even without it being too much for him. Harry's breath slowed down and Louis could see his eyes getting clearer and more focused.

 

"Are you back enough to think by yourself, Hazza?" asked Louis.

"I... I think so, yeah" answered Harry.

"I want to try something, but you can say no if you think it's too much, ok?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to keep this buttplug all day long and you can only touch it to go to the bathroom or if you need to lube it up. Would that be too much?" asked Louis slowly to his lover. Harry's cock  twitched in answer, his eyes widdened. He looked so innocent, it was sinfull.

"I... hum... Yeah. Yes!" was Harry verbal answer.

 

Louis smiled wide with crinckles at his eyes and a glimer twinkling in his eyes. He pressed a rough kiss on Harry's swollen plush lips before taking the buttplug and lube. He applied a large quantity of lube all over the toy, rubbing it over it's lenght. He looked up at Harry, pressing the tip to his rim, a question in his eyes. Harry nodded, bitting his bottom lip in anticipation. His eyes shutted without his consent as the toy started pushing inside him. He forced them open and locked his eyes to his soulmate perfect ones. Louis pushed the toy slowly, looking for signs of pain. The toy finally bottomed up and Harry was filled. Louis loved seeing his love like this, filled with something so big. His eyes were glossed over, his cheek red, his plush lips red form being bitten, his whole torso flushed and his lenght an angry red, begging to be touched, begging for release. A whimper escaped Harry sweet mouth, he wanted, no  _needed_ release. Louis chucled softly.

"Daddy, please" begged Harry.

"Shh, Baby, I got you" whispered Louis while caressing his curls.

 

Louis wrapped an hand around Harry's beautifull member and started to stroke him slowly with his hand still covered in lube. He quickly picked up a pace as Harry was already so close to his orgasm. It was not enough however. Harry could never come unless he had the explicit command from Louis. He was so perfect, so well trained. Harry started to trash around the bed, tears leaking non-stop from his eyes, a low-pitched moan continuesly streaming from his throat. He wanted to come so much.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! PLEASE! Please, Daddy! I can't! Too much! PLEASE!" screamed Harry.

"Shhhh, Baby, you can come now."

As soon as Louis said that, long streak of cum bursted from Harry as his orgasm hited him. He shouted his release, body tounted. He started to come down with sobs. Louis stroked him through his release, but not after. They had places to go, things to do after all. He stroked Harry lovely curls and whispered nonsense endearements, praising him until he knew Harry was back to himself. He went and fetched a wet flannel to whipped his lovely boy of his cum, still showering him with praises and love. Harry started to smile a dazed sated frog smile, unabled to move too much. He made grabby hands at Louis after he finished cleaning them. Louis flopped down and hug his lover senseless, peppering his face with sweet innocent kisses.

"Thank you love" whispered Harry, his goofy smile taking over his whole face.

"It's not finished yet, you know? I have big plans for you tonight. Prepare an overnight bag. Also, don't forget, the plug stay in for today! No cheating!" declared Louis, looking at green eyes.

"An overnight bag? Oh!!! How exciting! Where are we going? Also, I know for the butt plug, thank you!" squeak Harry, always the eager beaver.

"It's a surprise! I'll tell you tonight! Now, I really like this, but we are going to be late. So bugger up and dress yourself! I have to go! I love you!" blabbered Louis.

He kissed Harry one last time before getting up and dressing up. He was away in no time at all. Harry moved more slowly, his sated body and long limbs making it difficult to move fast. At last, he was dress. He prepared a bag and went on with his day, happy for this good morning and the promise of more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! Sorry for any mistakes, english is NOT my first language.  
> If you liked it, please leave kudos and/or comments!  
> I love criticism as long as it's constructive! (ex : I thought x scene was too long and superfluous)  
> Also do not copy what I write!!!! It's mine and mine only! GRR.  
> Promise next chapter will be more kinky!


	2. Good Day, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds it very difficult to concentrate on anything with the plug jabbing at his prostate each time he moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame tumblr and Daddy Ren for the Daddy kink... ._.  
> And my obsession with Dom!Louis and Sub!Harry.

Harry is meeting Niall at his place to go over some music with Julian. It is suppose to be a relaxing day, but it is hard to relax with an ginormous butt plug jabbing at your prostate if he so much as sneaze. The ride to Niall's place wasn't so bad, he was riding and was driving. He almost forgot he had it inside of him, almost. Every bumps reminding him of it's presence. He pulled over in Niall's driveway and proceded to go out of his car and inside Niall's home. As soon as he moved, he felt it, each step becoming a sweet sweet torture. He flushed, starting to feel turned on again and entered the place. As soon as he saw Harry, Niall pulled him into one of his infamous crushing hugs, unknowingly sending jolts of peasure down Harry's spine. It was not too long that he started to notice that Harry was acting odd. He worried Harry was sick, but Harry reassured him he was not. Still, Niall was suspicious and Harry being Harry, he could not lie at all.

Most of the morning went without too much incidents. However, his arousal just kept building up. The near-constant stimulation, couple with his order to not touch himself and the fear of being discovered doing nothing to qualm it. He could hardly concentrate on his task, let alone do any progress. To add oil to the fire, Louis kept texting him things like : "can't wait for tonight" and "gonna make you feel so good" and "you are gonna be good to daddy?" and such. Louis was such a tease, but what else is new? When it was lunch time, Harry could hardly contain his relief. Food was as good a distraction as any. Beside Niall would probably stop starring worringly at Harry and start starring at his lunch. The only down side to getting food was moving around, making his bulge more visible and stimulating his butthole. As soon as Harry got up, a whimper escaped him. Getting stabbed on his prostate was so painfully pleasurable, it was hard not making any sound. Niall and Julian both shoot him worried glances and asked him again if he felt alright. Harry blushed violently, making excuses saying that his butt fell asleep from sitting around all morning. Of course, Niall barely believed him, but it was no business of him if Harry wanted to lie. They proceed to buy chinese take away and eat in near silence, their bellies demanding food.

After the meal, Harry's erection had barely receded. As soon as he moved to get up and wash the dishes, his member twitched in arousal. He really couldn't forget the toy up his bum. The more the day passed, the more pain, humiliation and arousal builded up. Harry started to regret his decision to obey Louis on this one. He was getting dizzy and obsess. His mind going back and forth between his fear of judgement from his coworker and the all consuming desire to find release and touch himself. His face was on fire, his heart racing, his palms were sweating, his breath was ragging, his spine was tingling and, most of all, his lenght twitching and screaming for attention. He knew he was a mess. At last, the day was up and he could run to his release. As soon as he could, Harry excused himself, saying goodbye to his friends. He got in his car, texted Louis he was finished and asking for directions. He could barely contain himself. He wanted his man NOW, a couple of hours ago would have been ideal.

Louis texted him the address of an hotel with a room number. Harry felt his cheeks burning harder. Of course Louis got them an hotel room, of course. As soon as he received the text, he got going. And Louis, being the little he is, sent dirty texts all the while. Harry gave his keys to the valet, ran into the hotel with his bag, got into the elevator and ran to the door. He was squirming, dizzy and barely able to stay up. It was only in front of the hotel room that he realize he forgot to get the key at the reception in his excitement. He thought fuck it, Louis was suppose to be inside anyway. He started pounding on the door, impatient and so so so hard. Barely a minute latter, the door opened to a very sexy looking Louis. Harry atched into him, trembling with desire. He threw his bag on the floor, flung the door close all the while dirtyly kissing and licking Louis' mouth. Louis left out a surprise chuckle and indulged his sweetheart for a moment. Too soon for Harry's taste, Louis pushed him away and observed Harry. He was a sight to behold. He was swaying on his feet, his green eyes gazed over by lust, his lovely locks disheveled, his lips red and shiny, his trousers straining against his huge member and his cheek so red against his white complexion he looked like a perverted snow white. Because he couldn't help himself, Louis kissed his lovely nose before taking Harry inside  the room a littler more.

"Daddy, it hurts... pleeeaaaaase" whimpered Harry.

"Shh baby, you did so well. I am gonna reward you in a minute" said Louis softly "Now, I want you to strip and bend over the sofa's armrest, ok darling?"

"Yes, Daddy" answered Harry promptly.

He almost ripped his clothes in his hurry to get rid of them and quickly bent over the sofa, as he was told. He opened his legs by reflex, wiggling his hips in hope to get the show going and finally,  _finally_ , get what he so desperatly desired. Louis moved to stand behind him, exploring from his shoulders to the swell of his ass with his hands, admiring the lovely sight he made.

"Daddy, please! Hurry!" exclaimed Harry.

"You're a little impatient, aren't you, love?" chuckled Louis.

"Daddyyyy~" whined the younger man.

"Be patient, Harry" warned the smaller one.

"But I waited all day!" he cried.

Louis lift an hand and spanked Harry's ass hard. Harry yelped in surprise. His traitor dick twitched in interest. Louis proceded to massage the red mark before making way to the plug nestled in Harry's hole. He tapped the end playfully, making Harry moaned in answer. Louis took out a packet of lube out of his back pocket and opened it. He began to pull the plug out, drizzling some lube on to ease it out. When the plug came out, he threw it on the floor and start kissing Harry's spine and ass, massaging his flesh. Harry could barely contain his moans and groans at the peasure he received. His hole felt empty after being filled for so long. The loose muscle was fluttering against air, looking for something to hold.

"Daddy" moaned Harry.

"Yes love?" asked Louis around a pleased smile.

"Daddyyyy~"

Louis chuckled, Harry was clearly too far gone. He was gagging to be filled, to be used, to be at Louis' mercy. Louis inserted two dry finger inside Harry's bumhole to make sure he was ready for him. He started to scisor his prostate, relentlessly stimulating his boy. Shivers took over Harry's body, he started begging Louis non-stop, moving his hips to meet Louis' finger. Suddenly, Louis pulled them out, to Harry's disappointment. He sobbed, his mind blank from anything but the all consuming desire to get release.

"I'm going to fetch some things, be patient, love" said Louis before going into the bedroom.

He came back moment later with a small bag. He walked toward Harry's face. He pulled his chin up with a loving finger and stared into Harry's eyes.

"Are you ok, pumpkin?" he asked.

"Daddy... please... I need... I need you... please Daddy it hurts!" cried Harry.

"Shhh... It's ok love, you'll find release soon. Remember your safe word, love" whispered Louis, pressing a loving kiss to his temple.

"Yes" retort Harry.

"Ok, I'm gonna blindfold you and bind your arms behind your back now. Is that ok?" he asked.

"Oh! Yes! Please! Daddy! Please!" responded the taller man.

The older boy planted a kiss on the younger one's forehead. He then proceed to pull out one of Harry's headscarf from the bag. He let the soft fabric caress Harry's naked back before binding his arms with it. He knotted the scarf just how he knew it would be tight enough but not to tight for his lovely boy. He planted a kiss on Harry's shoulder blade before taking out a blondfold from the bag. He then fixed it over the green eyed boy.

"You're so good, so good to me" praised Louis.

He took the two final objects from the bag : a bottle of lube and a vibrator before coming back behind the other boy, standing between his legs. He putted carefully the objects at his feet before massaging Harry's beautifull bum. He moved an hand to wrap around Harry's lenght, starting to pump it slowly, building up a rythm. The other boy response was to start trashing against the sofa as tears leaked out of his eyes. He started to chant "Daddy" over and over with the occasionnal "please" and "so good". His orgasm was just waiting to explode, but he couldn't come yet, not unless he was ordered. He sobbed uncontrolably, wanting nothing more than to come, yet knowing he couldn't just yet.

"You can come now" mutter Louis just against his ear.

And so he did. His back arched beautifully, his face torned into a blissed out expression. He shouted hard, tears leaking, and shivers rolling. Louis stroke him through his orgasm and Harry collasped, breathing heavy and exhausted after so many hours on edge.

"You did so well. You are so good to me" praised Louis, kissing him all over his back.

All Harry could manage was a pleased groan.

"Can you keep going, sweetheart?" asked the blue eyed boy.

Harry's breath hitche and his head snapped up. He let out a moan.

"Daddy" was all he said, but it was enough an answer for Louis. After 4 years together, you don't need much to understand each other. His eyes gleemed in lust and he picked up the vibrator and the lube. He opened the lube before adding some to Harry's pink hole and covering the toy in it.

"Remember you word, love. If it's too much, you have to tell me, ok?" declared the smaller man.

"Hmmm" moaned Harry, still in an hazed state from his orgasm.

Without further ado, Louis pushed the vibrator slowly inside his love, breaking a hiss out of him. The sensation was weird, somewhat painfull, somewhat pleasurable. It was so soon after his first orgasm and he didn't know if he liked the overload of sensation yet. Soon enough, the toy was nestle deep inside of him. Louis turned it on and that jostled another hissing sound out of Harry. He started to whine and trash. His bounded arm straining agaisnt the scarf. It was so much so soon, his erection hadn't even died down yet. His member started to fill again, to Louis' pleased fascination. He started rocking the toy back and forth slowly, watching closely for Harry's reactions. He builded up a quicker pace. The pain started to subdue, shivers of pleasure travelling Harry's spine straight to his penis remplacing it. His breathe started to hitch, his mouth opened, tears falling non-stop. Harry was going back into a space where only pleasure mattered.

"Tell me when you're close again, sweet love" said Louis sweetly.

He then proceded to change the vibrating speed to a higher setting, while changing the angle so every thrust would jab and Harry's sweet spot. He controlled the toy with one hand and used his other one to press against his own erection. Harry was such a sight and he was so hard, he had difficulty not coming there and then.

"Daddy, 'm close, Daddy" mumble Harry.

Louis stopped his movements immediatly and pulled out the toy after shutting it off. He tossed it on the floor close to the butt plug. Harry let out a needy sound, he wanted to be filled so so bad.

"Daddy, please!"

Louis promptly got rid his trousers and pants, letting them fall around his ankles. He grabbed the bottle of lube to slick his member. He grabbed Harry's hips with an hand and guide himself to Harry's throbbing hole. He penetrated Harry all the way in one swift movement. He took a moment to adjust himself to the sweet hot pressure of his boyfriend. He moved one hand to his soulmate's hair, grabbing an handfull and pulling him up closer. Harry followed his lead without resistance, rendered pliant by his previous orgasm and his desire to please. His back was arched beautifully. His throat there, ready for the taking. Louis wasn't one for resisting such a tentation and he bitted the pale skin. He finally felt ready to move. He gripped the green eyed man hip and hair tightly before starting to rock his own hips tentatively. Soon enough, he picked up a faster pace, his hips snapping hard agaisnt the other bum. The sound of skin on skin mixed with their moans was the only sound in the room.

Louis changed their position, shoving Harry's face on the sofa cushion with one hand and pushing his hips against the arm rest with the other. For Harry, it changed everything, his sweet bundle of nerve getting hit with each thrust. Behind the blindfold, all Harry was seeing was white, everything wrapped in cotton. He felt like he was floating and all he could feel was everywhere Louis' skin touches his own. He didn't even realise he was screaming "Daddy" and moaning loudly, too far gone.

Louis swore under his breath, his orgasm was so close already. He gripped hard on Harry's lovely lock as his rythm faltered. His only thought was that of release. He pushed harder and harder inside Harry, making him fall farther on the sofa. His grip was so hard that he had no doubt it would leave bruises. He snapped his hips once, twice, thrice times more before shooting his load inside Harry. He let himself fall on top of the boy, kissing and nipping at whatever skin he could reach. When he felt he had recovered enough, he pulled himself out with a whince. He turned the pliant boy over, getting him to lie on the sofa. He massage the poor boy's legs, placing kisses all over his thighs. He then kissed his abused hole leaking cum. Harry moaned at the sensation. Louis pushed two of his fingers in at the same time as he start kissing Harry's lenght. He sucked at the head, before taking him in. He started to stroke at Harry's prostate, the movement making some of his sperm fall out on the sofa. He pulled his mouth off of Harry to tell him to come before ducking back on the member, never stopping his fingers movements. He sucked sloppyly, moving up and down and Harry couldn't disobey an order from him. Barely seconds after he was ordered too, he spilled inside Louis' lovely mouth with a shout. Louis sucked him through his orgasm before pulling off. He, then, pulled himself on top of Harry, kissing him with his cum still in his mouth.

"You did so good. I am so proud of you, baby" praised Louis.

He pulled Harry's blindfold off his eyes. Kissing his eyelids before turning him on his side so he could undo his arms. He massage his boy, letting him come back from his orgasm. He showered him with kisses, love and praise. He was so proud of him, he took everything he was given and obeyed every order he was given. He was such a perfect partner. He cuddled him.

Harry blinked a few time, adjusting his eyes to the light. He felt floaty and so so so well. His body was a mass of happyness and clouds. Slowly, he came back to himself, realising that Louis was kissing him and praising him. He fushed at the compliments, happy to have pleased his Daddy. When he regained enough control over his body, he wrapped his arms against his lover. He felt drowsy, sticky, thirsty and hungry. His belly grumbled as he thought that and both him and Louis left out startled laughs. Louis untangled himself from Harry.

"Right, how about you stay right here while I order some food from room service, love?" he asked.

"Yes, please, and water please" croaked out Harry.

"Yes sir! At your service, sir!" joked Louis before storming out of the room to phone food.

He returned moments later with a huge glass of water and a wet flannel. He putted everything on the floor before helping his love to sit down. He then handed him the glass, helping him sip a bit, before he started to whipped Harry. They stayed in the living room area for a while before the food came. They ate in a pleased silence, stealing bites from each others plates. Louis then helped Harry to the bedroom where they had one of their more sated night, but not their last to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos if you enjoyed my work!  
> Please not that English is NOT my first language and this work is unedited and unbetaed. (if one of you want to be my beta, be my guest)  
> I enjoy constructive critism!  
> Love you all!  
> Also, do not copy my work!!! It is mine and it is mine to do whatever I please with it! =0


End file.
